


Adopted

by timelordderpy



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Detectives, Friendship, Kidnapping, Lies, Multi, Pretty much everyone is here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: It all started as just a normal day in the Loud House...until Lincoln began to question his family.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Kudos: 6





	1. Finding Out

“Lincoln? Are you sure you want to do this?” Lori asked as she and Lincoln walked through the hospital

“Yes Lori I just...I need to know for sure...I've been questioning this my whole life and…” Lincoln took a deep breath “I just need to know.”

Lori pulled him into a hug “Ok. But just remember no matter what happens-” She kissed his forehead “You’re still our brother and we love you.”

He hugged her back “I know.”

…

In the Loud House

Lincoln ran through the front door and up the stairs tears running down his cheeks, ignoring all his sisters he passed by.

“Woah! Lincoln! What’s the deal-y-yo!” Luna called up to him but he shut his bedroom door and locked it.

Lori came stomping in next, furry written all over her face.

“Woah Lori! What’s got you steaming?” Lana asked

“And what’s Lincoln’s problem?” Lola asked while still filing her nails

Lori put on and obviously fake smile

“Oh it’s literally nothing. Oh! Except the fact that mom dad kept it a secret-” she ripped out a piece of paper from her bag showing it to all her sisters 

“THAT LINCOLN IS ADOPTED!!!”


	2. Anger and FaceTime

Rita and Lynn sr entered their house to be met by 10 very angry young girls sitting on the couch waiting for them.

“Oh hey girls.” Rita greeted them but they said nothing, Lynn sr spoke up 

“Um… girls, is something wrong?”

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.” Lori said sternly

“About what?” Rita asked confused

“About Lincoln.” Luan added roughly

“I’m sorry girls but we’re not sure what's going on. What happened to Lincoln?” Rita asked, even more confused than her husband.

“He found out that his own parents lied to him!” Leni shouted

“Girls! Watch your tone!” Rita scolded

“Our tone?! What about your lies!” Luna shouted

“Girls!-” Lynn sr was interrupted by Lynn jr

“NO! Lincoln is up there crying his eyes out because of you!”

“That’s it! You girls tell us what is going on this instant!” Lynn sr shouted

“Mother, Father.” Lisa said calmly “Exactly when were you going to inform us that our brother isn’t our brother?”

“What?” Both asked getting more upset 

“Oh! Quit playing dumb alright!” Lola shout, Lana snatched the paper out of Lori’s hands and shoved it in her parents

“We all know now that Lincoln is adopted!” she shouted causing both her parents to go pale in the face. 

“Uh...um...w-well..” neither parent had anything to say

“Care to explain yourselves.” Lucy asked blankly, arms crossed.

The seconds ticked by and no one said a word, the girls staring angrily at their parents, while the parents themselves looked horrified.

Lori’s voiced choked as she tried to hold back her tears 

“Just forget it girls, they won’t answer why because they thought we would never find out.” She stomped upstairs with tears in her eyes followed by her 9 sisters. Leaving both parents alone with shameful faces.

...

Lincoln was lying on his bed crying his eyes out, his pillow soaked with tears. There was a knock at the door and his now ‘adopted’ parents’ voice.

“Lincoln, sweetie, can we talk?” Rita’s voice was soft, but Lincoln ignored both of them until he heard a third voice, Lily cooing and tapping on his door. Lincoln got up and opened his door slightly just enough for Lily to crawl in, picked her up and shut it, locking it before their parents could enter. 

He sat back on his bed now with Lily in his arms still crying, the little baby tried to wipe her brother’s tears away but more just followed soon after. He cried and cried holding his baby sister close as she kept wiping the tears away. Then his phone rang, he was tempted to let it go to voicemail until he saw that the caller was Ronnie Anne he let another ring pass before answering. 

“ _ Sniff _ H-hey Ronnie Anne…how’s it’s going?” his voice choked

“I should be asking you that. Are you ok?”

“ _ Sniff Sniff _ N-no! No I’m not! I’m not ok. I just found out that my parents aren’t my real parents!  _ Hic sob _ .” He held Lily closer, tears streaming down his face. They were on facetime so all Ronnie could do was watch.

“I was afraid of that.”

“Huh?  _ Sniff _ How did-”

“Lori is talking with Bobby about it...well more like screaming, the only two words I could understand was ‘Lincoln’ and ‘adopted’, together that didn’t sound good so I called.”

“Oh…”

“I have to ask, how did you find out?” 

“I went to a hospital with Lori to get a DNA test.”

“What?! Why?”

“ _ Sigh _ This...this isn’t the first time that I’ve questioned...w-whether or not I’m really a part of this family…”

“So...what was the first?”

“...My hair?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with it?”

“Seriously Ronnie Anne?! Haven’t you noticed that I’m the only one of my sisters with white hair?!” He emphasized by pulling on his snow white hair.

“What about your grandpa?”

“Exactly!  _ Sniff _ I always question this, until after I met Pop Pop. T-then I started thinking, ‘Hey maybe I got my white hair from Pop Pop.’  _ Sniff hic _ .”

Ronnie gave him a moment to calm down before going on “Then what happened next? What else made you question it?”

“I’m the only boy out of 10 girls?”

“So...I’ve met this one girl with 3 brothers at the Mercado once and then I met another kid at the park with 5 sisters...and wait Lucy has black hair, not blonde or brown like your other sisters.”

“She permanently dyed her hair, Lucy used to be blonde.” 

“Oh?...Well..”

“And last week we had an assignment at school where we had to tell our birth story...but...every time tried to ask...they always avoided it.” Lincoln was now back to crying his eyes out.

Ronnie was at a loss for words now, she wasn’t sure what to say next to change it.

“I want to find them…”

“Huh?”

“I want to find them...my real family…”

“Woah! Woah! Lincoln hold on! Now I get that this is a tough time for you right now but think about this! You don’t want to do something you’ll regret. Give it some time before you make a decision.”

“I already have…” He picked up his phone, Ronnie Anne realizing what he’s about to do

“Lincoln don’t hang-” He did and turned off his phone knowing she’d tried to call back.

Still holding Lily, Lincoln stared blankly at his bedsheets

_ Sorry Ronnie Anne...but I need to know...I need to know who my real parents are and why I was put up for adoption...sigh...and why… ‘they’, never told me. _


	3. Birth Story

Lincoln finally came out of his room and called for a family meeting, everyone were now sitting in the living room. Lincoln was still holding Lily or more so she was holding onto him. The whole family sat there in silence for a moment before Lincoln finally spoke.

“I’m going to ask you one more time and this time I want you to tell me the truth.”

His parents nodded

“Where did I come from?” 

_ Flashback _

“Rita I think we should adopt.” Lynn said as he and his wife sat on the couch while their 5 daughters were all around the house playing. 

“Adopt? Why adopt?” Rita asked

“Well we’ve had 5 girls already...and I just get the feeling that…” he paused not really sure how to word it, his silence caused his wife to giggle.

“I started to notice that pattern too...but are you sure adoption is what you want?” She asked, a bit unsure about this, Lynn sr took her hand in his own looking at her straight in the eyes. 

“I’m positive.”

“But what about the girls, what if they don’t like him? What if they hate him? What if they treat him terribly? W-what if…”

“Rita calm down! I’m sure the girls will love him just as much as we will.”

Rita was quiet for a bit still...she thought about it for a bit before deciding 

“...Ok…” she took a deep breath “Let’s do it.”

First we had to get ourselves approved for adoption, I’ll skip all the complicated paperwork we had to fill out. We got approved and went to different adoption homes looking for the right boy.

It took a long time before we finally found the perfect little boy, you.

“Oh Lynn, look at him he’s so cute.” Rita cued at the little white haired baby sitting in the crib

“And his hair looks just like Pop Pop.” Lynn added they both looked to each other then back to the baby who was cooing and playing with Rita’s finger. 

“Well what do you think Rita.”

“He’s perfect.”

They explained to us that you were an abandoned child, that you were left on their doorstep in a basket with a note saying your mother was homeless and could not care for you. They had to report you in an attempt to locate your mother, but no matter what they did they could not locate a single homeless mother who’s now missing her child. 

_ End of Flashback _

“You were such a sweet child and you deserved a better life so we adopted you and named you Lincoln.” Rita finished explaining

“We’re really sorry son, we wanted to tell you but we were just so worried as to how you would react that we always put it off.” Lynn sr finished

Lincoln was silent for a moment before standing up 

“Can I go back to my room? I need time to process this all.”

Both nodded as Lincoln went back to his room without Lily, much to her dislike.

Hours later there was a knock at his door, he waited for a moment before answering.

“Come in..”

It was Lori with Lily, since the youngest had been wanting to get back in for a while now and was already struggling to get out of Lori’s arms and into Lincoln. He took her and she immediately went to hug him which caused her big brother to laugh a little. After a few moments of silence Lori finally spoke.

“Well at least we know your mother loved you very much.”

“Huh?” he was confused

“Think about it, your birth mother was homeless you would have ended up in the system either way. I can’t speak from personal experience but I'm certain that any parent would never want their children living on the streets. Giving you up would have been very very difficult for her, but I’m sure she just wanted her son to have a happy life.”

“Now that you put it that way...do you think she...that she would still want to see me.”

Lori pulled him into a hug 

“I’m sure she would.”

“I just wish I knew how to find her...just so I could meet her...I mean so I could at least know who she is…”

“Maybe there’s still a way to find her?...How about tomorrow we go down to the home where you were adopted and see what we can find out.”

“You’re really going to do that for me?”

“Oh course Lincoln! You’re our brother we would do anything for you.”

Lincoln felt tears run down his cheeks but this time they were happy tears

“T-thank you Lori.”

“I’m sure your birth mother would love to meet you.”

_...But what they don’t realize is that is far far from the truth… _

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I know this chapter is very short but don't worry the other chapters will be at least 3 Google Doc pages longer.


End file.
